


sex-tra time

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Supernatural Elements, i want to say queen of pirates era, set during the summer of 2008, why do i still remember this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Being a wench has its perks.





	sex-tra time

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Ahoy there, wench!”

Jin trips over Nakamaru’s stupid Tengu hat and turns back towards the costume rack. Five seconds ago, there had not been a Yamapi in pirate garb standing there. Now there is.

“I’m not a wench,” is all Jin can think of to say. He’s still a bit amazed that Yamapi’s there at all.

Yamapi grins, pushing up the feather on his hat (which might actually be Kame’s). “You are. _My_ wench.”

“I-I have to go on stage,” Jin sputters, disoriented as he tries to remember what part of the concert it is and where he’s supposed to be.

Having Yamapi here with him is dangerous. For his concentration, for his costume, and for his career. He’s not in love with the guy or anything, but his heart did this flip-flop thing when Nakamaru brought Yamapi up to the stage just a little while ago. Yamapi’s been busy filming his drama – he hadn’t even had time to meet Jin for coffee lately – and here he was at Jin’s concert.

Jin likes Koki and all, but there’s no way Yamapi is here to see him. Or Kame, or Nakamaru, or any of those idiots. He’s here to see Jin, that much was obvious with the way Yamapi looked straight at him as he jogged up to the stage. With that goddamn smirk, like he _planned_ on catching Jin off-guard.

Okay, so maybe Jin is kind of in love with him. Something like that, anyway – technicalities aren’t important. Whatever gives him goosebumps when Yamapi smiles and a hard-on when Yamapi walks around in a towel. Sometimes the two get mixed up; Jin’s confused a lot when it comes to Yamapi.

It seems to clear up when he returns to the dressing room before the second set of solos, when a hook grabs him and pulls him behind the costume rack.

“You guys have a lot of cool shit back here,” Yamapi’s saying, low like it’s something sexy, and right now it is with the way Yamapi’s dragging the curve of the hook across Jin’s throat. “Why don’t you take it out on stage?”

“We’d kill each other,” Jin replies, his voice no more than a breath as he wills his body not to react. “No sharp objects around Kame after what happened the last time.”

“Mm,” Yamapi says, noncommittally and probably not even listening as he concentrates on Jin’s neck. “How long does the wench have until his solo?”

The hook urges Jin’s chin up, and his dick follows. “Five minutes, I think.”

A moan dies in his throat when Yamapi drops the hook, running it along the obvious bulge in Jin’s costume pants. “Long enough for a shot of lovejuice. From the tap.”

For a second, Jin wonders if he’s dreaming. He’s been here before, just in the middle of the night instead of the middle of a _concert_ , and there wasn’t any weird pirate paraphernalia involved. Even if the whole hook thing is kind of kinky.

He sinks to his knees without being told, and Yamapi smiles down at him and caresses his face. With the hook. “The faster you do it, the more time we have left for you.”

His cock throbs in his pants as Jin goes for Yamapi’s, nearly tearing off the buttons of Yamapi’s jeans to get to it. He pauses briefly to brace himself, staring wide-eyed at the bulge in Yamapi’s boxers that taunts him. No matter what Ryo says, Jin hasn’t done this before and probably wouldn’t if it was anyone other than Yamapi.

“Tick, tock,” Yamapi chides, but his eyes are hopeful and the hook is gentle as it rakes through Jin’s hair encouragingly.

The head barely fits in his mouth, but Yamapi bites back a moan and pulls his non-hooked hand from behind his back to cup Jin’s straining jaw. The pressure is relaxing yet persuasive, gradually guiding Jin forward to take more, and Jin lets him go until it really starts to hurt before making a pained noise.

“Jin,” Yamapi gasps, rocking back enough to push back in. “Come on, baby, you can do it.”

Ordinarily Jin would feel like just another club ho who goes down on Yamapi, but Yamapi’s not like that and besides, he actually used Jin’s name. In that tone, even, which is enough for Jin to use his tongue and taste the bitter precome that tells him how well he’s doing.

His hands slide up Yamapi’s thighs, fingers sinking into the flesh of his ass to take control over his movement. Now he can do this at his own pace, tentatively sucking the head in and out of his mouth until he gets used to it and takes in more.

“ _Jin_ ,” Yamapi moans, and Jin really hopes that nobody else is in the dressing room with them. Not that they would be surprised, any of them, but this is just something they don’t need to hear. It’s private. Despite being behind a costume rack.

Tiny noises come out with each of Yamapi’s exhales, which quicken as Jin sucks harder with an increasing desire to make him come. In his mouth, all the way down his throat. He wants to feel Yamapi’s body release in his hands and watch Yamapi’s face distort through his bangs. He’s never before felt so determined to make someone come, even a girl, not just because of time constraints but because he wants to make Yamapi feel good.

His teeth accidentally scrape along the underside of Yamapi’s cock and Jin cringes, but then Yamapi’s _coming_ with two sets of fingers twisting in his hair and a loud groan that could have probably been heard out in the audience.

“It’s okay,” Yamapi says breathlessly, one hand dropping to rub Jin’s aching jaw as he softens and falls from Jin’s mouth. “No one can hear us.”

Jin gives him a dubious look as he swallows. The taste will take some getting used to. “Whatever, now do me so I don’t have to dance with a hard-on.”

“Calm down,” Yamapi tells him, lowering himself to the floor and offering Jin an appreciative smile. “We have more time now.”

“How?” Jin asks, his heart racing. He swears if Yamapi is purposely stalling and he has to go out and sing LoveJuice in this state, he’s going to-

“Don’t you hear anything?” Yamapi asks, and it’s such a strange question that Jin actually listens.

Nothing. He hears nothing. Helplessly he looks at Yamapi, who smiles, and brushes his knuckles along Jin’s jaw. “What’s going on?” Jin demands. “Why isn’t Ueda wailing right now?”

“You’re not going to believe this, but…” Yamapi pauses dramatically, waiting for Jin’s impatience to show, “I can stop time.”

“You can what,” Jin deadpans. “Stop fucking around, Pi. I have to go -”

“No, you don’t,” Yamapi cuts him off. “Go look for yourself.”

Jin has to get up anyway – Yamapi is seriously going to die later – and he makes it about three stomps before he notices something weird about the dressing room.

Kame’s sitting on the couch, unmoving with his thumbs positioned over the keys on his phone like he was mid-text. _When time stopped_.

“Don’t touch him,” Yamapi warns as he stumbles out from behind the costume rack, tripping over his pants. “He’ll wake up.”

“What did you do to him?!” Jin exclaims, only a little concerned.

“Nothing!” Yamapi yells back. “It’s not just him, everyone except us is like that.”

Jin stares at him, his mind blank as he pokes his head out the door and sees various staff-san littering the hallway, all completely paused in their movements.

“ _Why_ is everyone except us like that?” he asks carefully.

“Because you got me off,” Yamapi says simply. “At first I thought it was just me, but then I did some, ah, _experimenting_ and learned that it’s also whoever has my… substance inside them.”

Jin blinks. “What.”

“I thought you could use a break,” Yamapi goes on, smiling as he flops down onto the couch a safe distance away from Kame; Jin freezes when his bandmate bounces with the added weight. “Don’t worry about him,” Yamapi adds. “We have about an hour… unless I come again.”

He reaches for Jin, catching him by the belt loop and pulling him down onto the couch. He’s pinned to the back as Yamapi straddles him, his hands automatically sliding up Yamapi’s thighs as Yamapi leans in to brush their lips together.

Everything in Jin’s body tingles as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. “I love you,” he whispers without thinking.

Then his eyes fly open, blood racing, but Yamapi’s smiling. “I don’t share my sextra time with just anyone.”

They kiss properly, embrace fully, pants hitting the floor and Kame’s bag confiscated for the necessary items that he may notice missing later and accuse Koki of stealing. Jin _definitely_ hasn’t done this before, but Yamapi takes his hand and coats it with lube before lacing their fingers together and guiding them between his legs.

“That’s good, now bend them a bit,” Yamapi directs, exhaling harshly from his nose as Jin’s compliance makes him fuse their mouths together and kiss him harder.

Jin stretches him carefully, wondering how in the hell he’s going to fit, but then Yamapi’s reaching down to stroke him and he moans into Yamapi’s mouth at the fierce reminder that he hasn’t come yet. It could fit, he thinks. Love can make it fit.

The next second has Yamapi smacking his hand away, applying more lube to Jin’s cock and sitting on him faster than Jin can process. Suddenly all he knows is Yamapi around him – and in the very back of his mind Kame right next to him – and Jin gives into the feeling, rocking his hips up as Yamapi bounces and somehow manages to kiss him through it.

They stay like that for most of the hour, losing themselves in each other as Jin takes his time building up to his release. Yamapi whispers dirty things about how good Jin feels inside him, and Jin thinks he’ll have to finish soon until Yamapi brings their joined hands down to his newborn erection. Together they pull him off, earning them another hour before Jin has to sing about tasting the sweet lovejuice.

In the midst of Yamapi’s beautiful, breathy orgasm, neither one notices that they bumped Kame.


End file.
